Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: A player from a sci-fi game hacked into Yggdrasil in the worst time possible. How will the new world be affected by a technologically advanced mercenary?.(Abandoned, a rewrite soon to follow..)
1. chapter 1 :Stardust

Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.

Chapter 1

The wind was striking the man's face, his grey eyes looking somewhere below, his long black hair flapping with the breeze.

The man was of average height, his shoulders slender and his body was clothed in what looked like a black exoskeleton armor, a helmet was lying under his hand.

The wind blew stronger as the shuttle the man stood on descendad lower toward the ground bellow.

All around him more shuttles were loosing altitude, moving fast toward the ground the great falcons on their hulls reflected the light of the sun.

"Phantom squad this is Falcon 1, prepare for jumping we will be over Washington shortly"

"Roger that" the man said as he put his helmet on.

"Were up boys" he said into his comm.

"Roger that phantom lead , phantom one ready"

"Phantom two ready"

"Phantom three ready"

The other phantoms quickly affirmed their readiness.

"Phantom lead this is falcon 1, we are over Washington.. Good luck sir" the pilot of the small fighter wished the black haired man.

"You too falcon one" was the reply before he turned to the other phantoms "That's out cue boys.. Jump" he said before he jumped from the extended ramp his armor protecting him from the worst of the wind pressure.

"Activate stealth fields"

"Roger"

The soft humm of the the stealth field generator was the only indication that the field was activated.

Phantom lead smiled under his helmet as the wind picked up the closer they got to the ground. The landscape was suddenly visible, he could see the buildings of Earth's capital and the defensive turrets around it.

The ground came closer and closer until they were all around five hundred meters above the ground.

"Jet packs on" he commanded as his own activated, colorless smoke the only indicator that they worked.

Coming out of the dive the twelve solderis arrived unnoticed by the republican forces who were patrolling the area.

The group entered through one of the hangers into the command center of the capital were their mission leid.

"Phantom squad .. You know our mission boys..let's do it as subtle as possible" he said looking up to the skies beyond which he knew a space battle was happening as the forces of the British empire or as it was called now the Venus empire were fighting the forces of the earth republic.

"Roger that sir" was his reply before they all entered the facility.

Consulting the map they were able to acquire, phantoms lead moved forward careful not to trigger any alram. However he discovered it was not possible any longer what with all the detectors across the doors.

The man signed deeply before he addressed the others "We're going into the open guys.. Take them down and move toward our objectives... We need to at least disable those defenses" he took deep breath, thanking heavens for the new cloaking device that allowed them to come this far without struggle before he spoke just one another sentence to the comm "For Britain!" he called before he looked at his wrist "Code accses 005 AR" he said and a gun materialized in his hand.

It was a short assault rifle which was connected to his helmet via link helping him with the aiming.

"For Britain!" the other eleven soldiers called together before they came out of stealth shooting the moving solderis around them.

What happened next could only be described as utter panic and chaos as the twelve solderis moved through the enemy forces, vanishing from time to time only to appear behind the Republicans and shooting them down.

"This A squad..." one of the solderis tried to call for assistance only to be gunned down by one of the British soldiers.

"It's the phantoms!" one republican soldier called "SOS! We need alpha group here!" he was able to call before a plasma bolt left a gaping hole in his head courtesy of phantom lead.

"Forward! We are close to our objective!" he called as his sensors indicated the next chamber was full of soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" the others roared.

"Code accses 006 TG" he said quietly as a termo granade appeared in his hands as he approached the door.

One of the soldiers, his armor as black as the leaders took position near the door as he started to plant explosive on the doors.

When he finished he moved to the side and after a thumb up from the leader the explosive detonated, immediately a series of plasma bolts flew from the chamber but the soldiers were not near it.

As the hail of shots subsided Phantom leader through the granade before rolling to the now destroyed door while starting to shoot.

The explosion killed some of the defenders, but also served as a distraction to let the solderis move in and shoot them all.

"Phantom 4 injured" came from the comm.

"Phantom 5 treat his injuries, 3 and 7 stay back to defend them.. We are moving forward" the leader said curtly.

"Roger."

As the four phantoms stayed back, the eight others continued forward, and after some more skirmish and several more dead soldiers and hacked systems they finally arrived at the control room were several minutes later the four others joined them.

" Phantom 2 it's your turn" the lead soldier said and the soldier obeyed approaching the control panel his hands moving quickly accros the keyboard before he inserted a small flash drive.

"Baricade the entrance and move to formation c!" came the curt order.

The others took positions of defense around the entry putting some energy shields around.

The officer nodded "Code accses 003AA Titan armor" he said followed by all the others.

There armor changed, it was as black as the other one but was more bulky and instead of a stealth generator it had several heavy energy shields generators.

"Sir" the voice of the hacker phantom reached over the comm "It's done.. All the defensive equipment is offline... I will begin working on reprogramming" he said as he turned around.

The officer smiled under his helmet.. It was time for the big battle to start "Glasgow.. This is phantom lead.. Do you hear me?" he asked.

A second of buffering before his comm link returned to life "We hear you loud and clear phantom lead. What is your situation?"

Lead chuckled "Operation Shadow strike is complete over".

"We've noticed phantom lead.. Good job. Group army X are already on their way.. However the enemy surly noticed the defenses are down... Be ready for an assault. Glasgow out"

The commander turned to the others "Get ready guys.. We need to hold this point until the army will arrive" he told them before he turned around activating his shields and accessing another command code brought a heavy gun which was obviously modified for his personal style. Falling to one knee he took a deep breath as he heard quick footsteps coming toward them.

"And.. Fire" he commanded.

What happened after that could only be described as utter chaos.

The enemy fought well and their superior numbers gave them advantage even though their granades were mostly ineffective due to the titan armor shields.

However the defenders had the advantage of strategic placement and their superior training and equipment giving them a huge advantage against the superior numbers of republican soldiers.

Phantom lead shot another soldier who tried to pick in. In front of him were several dozens of dead, pierced by the plazma heat. But unfortunately some of his phantoms were taken down as well. One, six and ten were dead while seven and eleven were injured.

He cursed under his breath won't there be any good news?

As if to answer his question phantom two turned to his commander "Sir all defenses but the planetary shield are back online and reprogrammed to aid our forces" the man reported.

"Good job phantom two.. Now come here and help us"

"Roger"

From there it didn't take long to the full force of the group army X to arrive and liberate the special forces.

It took another week but finally Washington was in their hands.

The emperor a young brown haird man addressed the soldiers with a passionate speech about the importance of liberating earth from the hands of the republic.

As he finished the speech the emperor finished his speech with a passionate call of "All hail Britania!"

His call was answered by thousands of soldiers.

"All hail Britania!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later, Paris.**The phantom set silently as he looked from the scope of his sniper at his target, the leader of the republic.

The man was tall with a short brown hair and blue eyes. His face was full of worry but he spoke with passion to the people gathered beneath the podium he stood on.

"People of earth! We are in a grave danger! The vile empire of Venus h captured Washington but we won't let them take us down! They might be better equipped but we have the numbers! Who is ready to rise with me?! Who will defend his home from the vile invader! Who will fight **For the republic!**? "he called.

The crowd answered him with great cries.

" For the republic! "

Phantom smiled darkly when a transmission came to his comm" Phantom lead.. You have green light "

" Understood "the man said as he pulled the trigger releasing a beam of overheated plazma toward the man's head, killing him on the spot.

Without waiting to see the panic that took the place of the joy and determination of just a moment ago, the phantom left the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The capitulation of the republic happend three days after the assassination of the president of the republic.

Phantom lead stood in the halls of the white house in Washington, dressed in noble clothes with a sigil of a black raven with crossed blades behind it.

His long black hair was neatly combed with a black ribbon with golden lining, his grey eyes scanning the people in front of him.

There were two. One was a tall man with bku hair of all things clothed in a black suit. The other man was old with wrinkles all over his face in butler clothes.

"Are you going to sign the capitulation of the republic?" the soldier in noble clothing asked.

The younger man nodded reluctantly as he moved forward and lifting the pen he signed down the declaration of surrender.

As he did a message appeared in front of them in large red letters.

_**" Congratulations Planet earth now belongs to the faction: The British Empire"**_

Under it another message appeared.

_**"The Earth Republic faction is now dissolved"**_

_**"Conquest now over"**_

The blue haired man sighed as he moved closer to the young soldier and extended his hand to the noble "Well played Alstreim" he said with a smile "Your technology is truly superior.. How did you come up with those stealth generator?" he asked.

The man smiled "come on.. We should talk private".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alistair Alstreim stood in his personal star ship as he looked at world outside.

This was Stardust.. The best Dmmo. Created by Regnal.Inc the creators of Yggdrasil.

If Yggdrasil was the dream of fantasy lovers Stardust was for the sci-fi lovers.

The game consisted of the entire milky way, taking place in a world were humanity lived all across the space.

Players could create their own factions if they concurred a planet. The games mechanics had a crazy amount of crafting which involved finding blue prints or the player coming with their own technology which was quite more difficult but still possible.

Instead of the regular inventory the game gave a wrist band which was activated by command phrases. It was basically a super computer which made things out of pure data.

The game was popular for fourty years but just like its sister game was getting shut down.

Alistair sighed deeply.. They had fourty eight hours before the game was going to be shut down and the emperor who was the guild leader decided to do a great event out of it.

He would be heading there soon.. After all a great Duke of the empire couldn't just miss the last ball in the game now could he?

A small smile toog on his lips as made himself comfortable within the ship .. His destination was Venus.

He sighed deeply as more memories of the game came to the for front of his mind.

The conquests... When he got his title... His friends..

He smiled lightly.. He will definitely have many fond memories of this world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was playing and the people were dancing.

The room was lit brightly with hundreds of chandeliers which spread soft light over the ballroom.

Alistair stood in front of his guild master, the emperor of Britania and all its colonies.

"So that's it" the man said with a sad smile "It's going to be difficult to stop being an emperor" he chuckled slightly.

Alistair nodded sagely "I can only imagine.. But everything good has its end" he said with a smile.

The emperor chuckled "Indded" he said sipping from the goblet some fine Marsian wine.

"In any case old freind.. I have to leave.. There isn't much I have left here.. Who knows maybe we will meet each other again" he said with a smile on his face.

The monarch chuckled "Who knows.. However maybe stay at least to the national anthem?" he asked /requested.

Alistair nodded finally "Very well.. However I still think we shouldn't have used All hail Britania as our national anthem... Reminds me too much of the anime... What is it called? Oh yeah Code geass" he chukled.

The man nodded, before rising up to adrees his people.

"Proud people of Britain... We are coming to the end of our time in this wonderful world!It was a pleasure to know you all.. I hope we will meet again one day. For now let us sing our national anthem one last time!" he called.

The orchestra automatically changed the tune to the national anthem and the entire room turned together toward the ruler of the strongest guild in all **Stardust.**

The music became heavy as the first part was sang.

Truth and hope in our Fatherland!

And death to every foe!

Our soldiers shall not pause to rest

We vow our loyalty

The vocals went higher, the people were singing with all their heart.. Knowing this was most likely their last time to sing it together.

Old traditions they will abide

Arise young heroes!

Our past inspires noble deeds

All Hail Britannia!

Immortal beacon shows the way

Step forth,seek glory!

Hoist your swords high into the clouds

Hail Britannia!

Our Emperor stands astride this world

He'll vanquish every foe!

His truth and justice shine so bright

All hail his brilliant light!

Never will he be overthrown

Like mountains and sea

His bloodline immortal and pure

All Hail Britannia!

The flag of the empire was raised up and some people started to cry. For many this was their true home. They sang the anthem repeating it until they arrived to the last part

Alistair who's beautiful voice was well known in the empire took the microphone and sang the last part.

So let his wisdom guide our way

Go forth and seek glory

Hoist your swords high into the clouds

Hail Britannia!

When they came to the last part everyone fell to their knee and looking up at the emperor who brought them all together said the last words together.

"**Hail Britania!!" **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alistair came out of the game his eyes were full of tears. He looked up at his screen and a smile appeared on his face.

It was a well known fact that the engine and software of Stardust and Yggdrasil were the same.. Which only meant that it was technically possible to use ones avatar in the other game but no one tried for the fear of being banned.

But now.. Now he could literally do it.. There was no reason not to try.. The game was shooting down anyway.

After a quick go to the bathroom the black haired boy took his place near the computer and with a smile on his face he started to tap the keyboard.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took him six hours but he finally succeeded.

He connected himself back to the Dmmo interface before closing his eyes.. This was his chance... He couldn't wait to see how well it will work.

And without a word he activated the game.

End of chapter 1.

Disclaimer :I don't code geass either nor the song. Nor do I own the name of the story.


	2. chapter 2 Yggdrasil

Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.

An :sorry for the long delay, I kinda didn't feel well so I barely wrote, thx to all those who followed and favoritad!

**An :some of the things in this chapter might look radical, however this is _just _for the sake of the story because.**

Chapter 2.

When the multitude of lights finally cleared out, Alistair opened his eyes and looked around and a whistle escaped his mouth at the sight around him.

He was surrounded by a lush forest, the leaves of the great ancient trees rattling in the wind. Casting his eyes up he gazed in wonder at the clear blue sky with the golden sun bathing everything with its gentle light.

The young man closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind striking his face, at the smell of the forest and couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face.

This was so different from how the real world was it was painful to even think about it.

Opening his eyes the player sighed, knowing he did not have much time until the game will be deactivated so with a heavy feeling in his heart the young man decided to see how the transition of all his abilities from 'stardust' went.

His gaze fell on his hand where his wrist band should have been and smiled in satisfaction as he saw it was indeed there.

"Code accses" he said quietly with anticipation "004 SR" to his delight the wrist band responded and a moment later the assault rifle was in his hands.

"I did it" he told himself "I actually did it" the man started to laugh in relief and satisfaction.

Looking around, he saw the forest was mostly full of small animals which made sense with it being most likely the starting point for every player.

Deciding to see how well will his weapons work against the creatures of fantasy he activated his armor and took flight toward the horizon, enjoying the cool breeze of the wind striking as he took his helmet off.

It didn't took him long to find his first opponent a small goblin tribe walking in the distance.

Stopping himself mid air, the man known as Phantom lead put his helmet back and activated the music future to his British patriotic songs tracks and falling into the elevating notes of the songs he aimed his rifle and squized the trigger releasing a series of plazma bolts toward the unsuspecting creatures his eyes burning with anticipation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The goblin 'Shaman' was dancing around, his programming was to dance around as long as no player was around when something pierced through his head.

The program which detected the unusual activity on its server with the unknown type of attack instead of deleting it decided to look for it in the database.

Unbeknownst to Alistair , not only were the two games based on the same engine but also used the same database, which resulted in the system of Yggdrasil identifying the shot for what it was using the stats from Stardust, resulting in the goblin shaman destruction.

Not knowing any of this, Alistair smiled as he saw his shot striking true and destroying the creature.

**"I vow to thee, my country all earthly things above " **the music played in his ears as he soared higher his helmet obscuring his smile.

He didn't take long to end the rest of the goblins after which he decided to land for a moment.

"**Rule Britania! Britania rule the waves!" **the song changed and despite the powerful words that rang in his mind he felt the rush of adrenaline vanishing slowly, giving it place to depression.

Britain, his homeland and one of the only countries which in the year of 2138 was not ruled by corporations.. And he couldn't serve it any longer.

His gaze fell sadly on his right leg, as he thought of his own world so different from this one.

A world ruled by poverty, controlled fully by those who have money. A world with so horrible air pollution that people had to walk outside with special masks. A world which his family and others swore to change, something which he could no longer do.

Many countries ln the world had lost their power, the old structure unable to hold society and leaving a power vacuum which was taken by the big corporations to seize control over the countries.

The first to fall was Japan, followed quickly by the United States. The European union fell as well and now was controlled by some of the biggest corporations in the world.

Few nations held. The first being China, ironically it was the communist party which held it thanks to its strict hierarchy.

So was Russia for similar reasons.

And the last large country was Britain.

When the social norms started to break and everything else started to break apart, the British government came to a difficult decision.

With an unprecedented move the government decided to revoke the act of commonwealth and return the power to the royal monarch.

With the military support the emperor Charles XI confiscated all that belonged to the corporations and destroyed their foundation, establishing the reborn empire of Britain, thus managing to save the nation in the last second.

The goal of the new empire was simple as the slogan of the emperor said "United we stand for Britain and world ".

With the help of the two other large countries they launched a new project to restore the ecological system of the earth all the while fighting the forces of those who tried to destroy the newly formed empire.

Alistair sighed as he shook himself out of the memories, there was no point in dwelling on his own powerless state. Instead he decided to hunt the larger monsters in the area.

Changing his armor into the stealth phantom armor he took again to the skies, his sensors in full alert.. He will have as much fun before it will end.

Xxxxxxxxcxcxx

Stopping after an hour of flight near a beach , the young Britishman was about to enjoy the peaceful scenery around him.The gentle break of the waves on the shores, the hot sand under his armored feet, the chipping of the birds flying above when the enemy detection sensors on his armor flared to life, worning him of an approaching hostile.. And it was huge.

Hastily Alistair activated his stealth cloak vanishing into obscurity as he looked to the east from where the readings were coming from.

And as he did, his breath hitched.

There, flying toward him was a massive creature, blue as the skies above it with two huge horns the young soldier easily identified the creature with its two massive wings.. The greatest monster of mythology, the unchallenged king of the skies. The beast who's power and terror was widely known across every myth.

**The dragon. **

And this monstrous creature was currently flying toward him.

Taking a deep breath, the young soldier calmed himself. He was after all under a stealth cloak and shouldn't be able to be detected he rationalized trying to calm down.

With his fear somewhat under control, the young Britanian focused on the information which started to stream on the visor of his helmet, showing the stats of the monster from its element and level to its defense and attack which made his eyes boggle.

"Bloody hell" he swore quietly "This think has the power of a ground tank with the added agility and flying ability of an helicopter".

A dark smile split his face "However, in the future such tanks are not really a problem" he thought deciding to use a more dangerous weapon.

"Code accses 101 PC" he said and the weapon materilazed in his hand.

It was a long gun- like in structure, slightly longer and thicker with an optic scope and a bigger muzzle, quite light for such a fearsome weapon.

This photon canon was created to take tanks out with one shot, completely obliterating them with their shields.

The weapon however had two downsides. The first being the relatively long time it take to charge a shot, and the second one was the overheating.

Due to the high temperature of the photon beam and the small structure of the gun it could shoot only one beam before it would overheat and would take at least an hour until the next beam could be fired.

However Alistair did not need more than one shot and activating the mechanism he waited the twelve seconds it took the beam to charge.

When the green light on the handle lightened up, the still cloaked soldier fell on one knee homing at the monster.

"And.. Fire" he said as he squized the trigger, releasing a beam of such temperature it left nothing but scorched earth as it moved.

Being a photon beam meant it moved at the speed of light which left the dragon no chance to dodge and the deadly blast collided with the monster, leaving nothing but a large loot box.

Laughing inwardly at the absurdity of the situation, the young British man walked toward to collect the loot dismissing the weapon in the process.

"Not bad" he muttered taking scanning the loot.

There were several dragon bones and other parts of the mythical creature which made him blink.. Because there was no way that anything should have been left of the creature after its unfortunate encounter.

But it wss a game after all, so with this thought he dismissed the entire thing and instead checked the timer.

"Still four hours to go" he muttered "Might as well do the best with it".

Without another word he took up into the bright skies toward the horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened just as he disposed of an orc tribe with an old fashioned SMG.

At first it wss just the wind, the strength of the the breeze changed drastically from strong wind into something more light.

Taking no notice of it, he went to take down another group of hostiles, he didn't notice the change of the skies with their bright stars as darkness covered the world. Nor did he noticed the different reactions of the monsters to his actions nor that he walked into a forest that wasn't there just a moment ago.

Only when he decided to stop and check the time did he notice something wrong. The clock... The game should have been shut down three hours ago!

"Did they decided to leave it working ?" he asked himself "Maybe they just decided not to close it but let it run until it will fall due to bugs by itself?"

Deciding to check the theory he activated his menu only to learn to his horror that he couldn't reach it.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particular only to be startled by a familiar voice.

"_as much as I hate to admit it master, I do not have a definitive answer for this question, however I can say with a full faith that this place is different from the one you call Yggdrasil. _a robotic voice sounded in his helmet.

Alistair's eyes widdended "Scorpio? Is that you?" he asked bewildered.

"Affirmative master. I am unit 005 personal helper AI Scorpio. I am within your equipment just like I always was" the now identified Scorpio said.

Alistair on the other hand was still wrapping his head around his situation "B-but" he stuttered "You never were _that _helpful" he said unsure.

"_Affirmative master, in my original programming I was locked into few actions. However for some reason those restrictions are now no longer exist" _the AI explained.

Alistair nodded in understanding when the first answer of the AI sunk in "Scorpio" he said quietly "What did you mean that this place is different from Yggdrasil?" he asked worried.

"_I am not sure myself, however the geological scans have shown that this place is real.. As absurd as it sounds master this place is not Yggdrasil and logically means it is a different world, or alternatively the developers somehow created a new world out of Yggdrasil. To be honest master I do not know which one is more absurd " Scorpio finished._Alistair was in stupor, his mind in chaos with the information he was just provided and there was only one thing he was able to shove out of his mouth.

" **_Eehhhhhhh? "_**

End of chapter 2.

Sorry for the long wait. It hope you will enjoy it.


	3. chapter 3 : Investigation beginning

**Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.**

**Chapter 3.**

Standing there under the bright skies was Alistair, his eyes focused on some far away point.

"Scorpio" he said quietly "Are you absolutely sure that this place is real? Can you be hundred percent certain that this is _not a digital world?_" he asked.

"Affirmative master" the mechanical voice of the AI sounded in the young Britanian's ears "Every scan I have used showed the same conclusion... This place is real master as real as your original world was" he finished.

The boy sighed deeply "Calm down Alistair" he muttered to himself "Calm down..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After a moment he opened them and turned to his assistant "Very well Scorpio... As you said it is obvious that this is not Yggdrasil... And until we will find a way to return home it appears we are stuck here" he sighed again "So right now our first priority is to understand where we are..." he finished before looking at his wrist device with concentration a weird look in his eyes.

"**ability**** accses : 0023 SD" **he said and watched as four small drones appeared. They were small and very bee like in both their form and color schemes.

Alistair smiled broadly and was quite sorry for anyone who underestimated these drones.

"Go" he commanded them "I need as much data as possible" he said.

With a buzz to acknowledge his command the drones took into four different directions.

"Master" the AI spoke again "What is it that brought this smile on?"

Alistair chuckled softly "I was just not sure that the abilities will work Scorpio so I am quite relieved" he answered.

Without wasting any more time, the young man set on the ground and with another quick access code activated the tracker on the drones and four holo screen activated in front of him each showing a different drone.

"Master" the synthesized voice of ththe AI broke through Alistairs consecration "I have taken the liberty of scanning the pollution in the air around as to judge the technology level of this place".

This caught the Britanians attention "What did you find?" he asked curious.

"My findings are quite surprising master... There is no air pollution or radiation" the AI said.

Alistair closed his eyes "Which could mean one of the two things. Either this place has technology to eliminate pollution.. Something like what Britain was working on. Or they just don't have any technology at all" he said quietly.

"I came to the same conclusion master" the AI agreed "We should seat and wait for the footage from the drones".

Returning to his screens, the young man looked attentively as the footage changed quickly with the machines quick advance.

He was looking attentively when he suddenly saw something on the edge of the footage.

"Drone 001" he said "Move to west.. I need the camera over there" he commanded.

The drone moved to the right, the small yet sharp camera stopping right above what looked to be a small settlement.

"This..." Alistair started "This looked like something from the late middle ages!" he said "I need to be careful... My body maybe was vaccinated but we can't be sure what kind of diseases exist here".

Scorpio didn't say a word opting instead to watch the actions of his master.

The young British man got up and after another command code he was clothed in what resembled the clothes of the people of middle age Europe.

"Well.. I guess it is time to learn as much as possible about this place" he said with a smile "I sure hope they speak Latin" he chuckled before activating a jetpack and flying into the horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He landed not far from the village before he walked the small distance by foot, his eyes scanning the area.

He arrived at the gates of the small village which was surrounded by a wood wall.

A hulking man with short cropped hair and green eyes hailed him from the gates "Stop right there stranger!" he called, his voice deep "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked as he played with a huge staff in his hands.

To say Alistair was surprised will be an understatement. He blinked twice looking at the man in front of him with wonder.

"Did... Did you just spoke English?" he asked, surprised.

"What are you staring at me like an idiot?" the man asked him "I do not know what English is" he said "But everyone knows that you can understand other people's language as the gods made it so!" his eyes narrowed suspiciously "How come you do not know about it?" he asked.

Getting over his surprise by sheer self control Alistair decided to finally answer the man "My name is Alistair Alstreim" he said "And I am a doctor from far away ".

He smiled as he saw the man's face softened. This wss the reason he decided to be identified as a doctor.. Luckily his subclass in stardust was a doctor so he didn't have much problem to play the role.

"A doctor eh?" the hulk of a man grumbled "Hmm a priest would have been more useful in our current situation Ralof by the way and this sad little place " he said indicating at the village behind him "Is Feeny"

Alistair's face darkened "What happened? Maybe I can help" he said.

The man shook his head sadly "I am afraid there is nothing you could do doctor... There is no cure for the plague" he said with sadness "That's why I am here... To make sure no one leaves the village".

Alistair was standing there his face blank and the guard was already thinking he was able to convince the man to go away, only for the young Britanian to smile broadly.

"Very well" Alistair said "Let me in... I will try to cure you people" he said with a smile.

The man.. Ralof looked at him as if he just fell off the moon "Umn.. I am sorry sir" he started with wonder at his eyes at the crazy man "But you do realize that once you're in you can't go out right? This village is under quarantine".

"I understand perfectly well mister Ralof.. And yet I am pretty sure I can cure this plauge of yours now will you please tell me who was first affected and how long ago did it start? " he said with a confident smile.

The man looked at him weirdly "That's your choice mister... You are signing your own death but the plauge started two days ago and the mayor's daughter was the first " he said but moved aside nonetheless.

Bowing his had in gratitude the young man moved through the gate and into the village.

He walked through the dirty streets seeing the frightened faces of some, uncaring of others those who already resigned themselves to their fate and their eyes lifeless like zombies made his heart hurt.

Some looked at him with wonder for even though he used a holographic cloth to emulate middle ages clothes they didn't look like those being worn here.

He stopped a person "Excuse me sir" he said "Will you be so kind as to show the home of the mayor?" he asked.

The man nodded "Just continue forward and then take to the right... It's the biggest house you won't miss it" he said before continuing to walk.

Alistair nodded in thanks before hasting his steps toward the mayor's house.

He looked at the dirty streets with distaste and decided that if he will live here he will have to explain to the villagers the danger of very poor hygiene.

He turned to the right and true to the man's words he saw the house.

It was quite large but to the man who lived in the modern age it looked like nothing much.

The house made of bricks with red chimney and wooden door looked empty, but it didn't stop the boy from moving forward and stepping on the steps he approached the door and knocked on it twice.

He waited for a minute before the door opened and a man with light brown hair and blue eyes looked at him from the opened space.

"And who might you be?" the man asked him after a long moment of silence.

"Alistair Alstreim sir" he said extending his hand "A doctor from a far away land which you most likely never heard of" he said.

The man looked at him from head to bottom before shaking his shoulder "My name is Alvor" he said taking the extended hand "And I am the local healer"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alvor" Alistair replied as he shook the other man's hand "I understand there is a plight here"

The man nodded sadly "Yeah.. The incurable plague.. The poor woman here is infected with it and now the entire place is on quarantine."

"Can I see her? I don't know what plague we are talking about but my country is quite advanced with medicine and created many cures for many diseases" he said.

The man looked at him before he shrugged "I don't see any problem with it... It's not like there anything that can be done" he said before letting Alistair to enter and taking him into the room.

They entered the spacious room colord off white. The furniture looked above average made of heavy wood but nothing too fancy.

A four-poster bed was stationed in the middle of the room and on it lying coughing and burning was a young woman.

She was of average height and long black hair, her face was pale and her eyes closed.

Alistair swallowed hard thankfull that he put a doctor mask on his face.

He turned to the healer with a serious expression "This looks like pneumonic plauge... She needs treatment right away!" he said quickly.

The man looked at him with wide eyes "Treatment? You can treat her?" he asked surprised.

Alistair nodded "Yes.. But" he turned to the man his eyes narrowing "You promise to keep it secret.. I have no interest of the entire world know of my methods" he said.

The other man looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What are you afraid of?" he asked "Magic is quite aloud in the Baharuth empire" he said.

Alistair looked at him weirdly "Pff magic doesn't exist..." he said while making sure to remember the name of the country he apperantly is in now.

"Magic does exist" the healer started to speak but Alistair was ignoring him instead taking a syringe out a a briefcase which Alvor could swear wasn't there a moment ago and approached the woman.

Slowly and carefully Alistair injected her and withdrawn some blood before proceeding to wrap the small wound all the while grumbling about how it was not his specialty.

He took the syrgain full of blood toward his briefcase and opening it he let the blood out into a small cup like thing and closed it.

Alvor looked fascinated at the case filled with tubes but this was nothing compared to his durp when the other side of the case suddenly lightened up and raws of numbers appeared on it.

"Scorpio" Alistair said "Begin to work on the pesties... I have no idea how to do that" he said with a smile.

Alvor nearly jumped in surprise as a metallic voice answered "Very well master".

"W-what kind of sorcerey is that?" the man asked his eyes wide "Never have I heared about magic that can do this".

Alistair sighed deeply and turned to the man "As I said magic doesn't exist.. This is a high level technology" he stopped and turned back to the briefcase "Scorpio! How long to complete?"

"estimated four hours master" the robotic voice answered.

The man nodded and turned back to the healer "Listen.. I will explain to you what am I doing if you promise not to reveal it to anyone also I will need some info" he told the man.

Alvor nodded slowly and was about to open his mouth to say something but the Britanian already started talking.

"Her disease is severe as the microbes or parasites if you will spreading it into her cells. So to combat them I have to send something to eliminate them entirely so they won't reproduce. Thus I took a sample from her blood with some microbes in it so I'll be able to change their very structure and send them back to combat the disease. " he finished his short explanation before taking a microscope and motioned the man to come closer .

" See "he said motioning on the microscope" You see those things? Those are the microbes "he explained.

The healer looked at the scope mouth agape "fascinating" he said "I never knew about it... My magical studies never taught me anything like that" he said.

Alistair looked at him with annoyance clear on his face "Really? You learned _magic?" _he said the last word in a way which conveyed his utter disbelief "What else? Do you know how to summon demons? Or creating a philosopher stone?"

Alvor didn't answer instead he took a small kitchen knife and turned to the Brit "I will show you that magic is real" he said before proceeding to cut himself with it before a green haze enveloped his hand and the small cut healed rapidly until it vanished.

"I might not be a good wizard.. But I know some healing spells" he said smugly as he saw the other man's wide eyes.

Alistair looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing at end he simply turned around and walked back to his briefcase.

"_Oh __God" he thought "Were in hell am I?"_

_End of chapter 3._

Sorry for the long delay and boring chapter.. However it is important for future development.


	4. chapter 4 :Art is an explosion!

Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.

Chapter 4.

The world was dark, silence reigned around.

The sea was calm tonight but the ship was standing, the fog to deep to penetrate safely.

On the ship board a man was walking, his short military style hair was hidden under a black helmet, a automatic gun in his hand his eyes covered by night vision goggles.

A curse left his mouth as the damn radioactive fog was interfering with the equipment.. He barely could see the floor he was walking on, not to mention the other ships of their fleet.

He turned around to continue his patrol, only to suddenly feel a gloved hand covering his mouth and a second later his throat was cut by a small combat knife.

From behind the now dead man a person appeared from the fog, clothed all in black his eyes covered with goggles as well.

The man turned around and lifted his hand signifying the area to be clear before continuing toward the bridge of the ship.

Behind him six more people appeared and split up two walking toward the living quarters while the others going into the machinery room.

The soldiers made no noise as they walked, their breath hidden by their full mask helmet.

The first soldier, the leader moved toward the bridge, silently killing two more guards before proceeding to open the door slowly.

The bridge was dark and no man appeared to be there.

Under his mask the man smiled, everything as planned.

He walked in, finding many documents on the table.. Taking all of them he made sure a map with the full invasion plans were there before he walked out.

"It's Umbra lead" the soldsoldier said quietly into his comm "Phase 1 done.. Proceeding to the drop point".

_Five hundred meters. _

Only silence answered him, but he wasn't worried these were their exact commands.

He was just about to pass the small closet with some cleaning supplies when the alarm blurred.

"Damn it" he cursed silently increasing his pace, the long black rifle held tightly in his hands.

Gunfire and he ducked trying to see anything around him. It was true that their goggles were better than those pseudo soldiers used but even though the fog was still a problem.

_Three hundred meters._

"Umbra lead.. This is umbra 4 returning to the drop point... Objective not accomplished" his comm blurred to life granting another curse from his mouth.

"Roger that Umbra 4.. rendezvous with the others at the drop point.. Prepare for evacuation" he commanded just before rolling forward and leveling his weapon shooting a random soldier who popped out at an unlucky moment.

He moved carefully, the bullets were flying over him as he crawled slowly.. This was bad.

"Umbra lead" he comm flared again "This is umbra 2 objective complete on our way to evacuation" he got the report.

"Roger" was the answer.

_One hundred meters. _

Taking a granade he throwed it toward a small gun hole and smiled satisfied as a man screamed in pain.

"Umbra lead" came the voice of the vice commander "All Umbras are ready for evacuation.. Waiting for your arrival and will cover your move "

He didn't answer instead he got up and ran half crouching toward the point. He took the farthest point in the mission not wanting to endanger any of his team, and now he was the last to arrive.

_Only twenty meters. _

"Umbra one.. This is Umbra lead procced to the disembark.. I'll arrive shortly" he commanded.

"Yes sir"

_Ten meters._

He had to duck under enemy suppressing fire but moved forward, throwing a smoke granade to stoll the enemy.

He saw the small boat waiting.

Without hesitation he took out all the documents and throwed them to his lieutenant who caught it.

Jumping toward the roap ladder he was about to go down when an explosion sounded from the center of the ship.

Everything was colord red with the flames, he felt his leg buckle and break as he was sent flying.

From a distance he could here somone calling "Lord Alstreim!" in panic.

Pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a muflled scream he woke up his eyes wide with panic as he looked around him.

Seeing himself in the small room he was temporarily given Alistair sighed, relived.

He set there, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his breath even.. Trying to calm down.

The dream, no... the memory of his last service for Great Britain. He still remembered it.. After all how could he forget the one mission which ended his service to his nation?

He slowly got up "Access code :Cc 001" he said off-handedly a second later he was clothed in a set of clean clothes.

He walked to the small portable sink he put here and washed his face, looking in the mirror he was greeted by a tired looking eyes.

Sighing he walked out his eyes slowly adjusting to the sun light.

As he walked toward the healers house he was greeted by the people of the village with a smile.

"Good morning doctor" a young man greeted him with a smile "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Alistair smile back "I am alright Reinhart" he answered "How are you? How are your children?"

"They are doing fine thanks to your help.. Their fever has fallen and they are currently sleeping"

"I am glad to hear.. Unfortunately I am kinda busy right now so I'll see you later" he said before continuing on.

He sighed as his smile fell from his face. Ever since he cured the plauge in this village people started to recognize him, "The medicine God's angel " they called him which made him snort at first but when they actually revere him he was much less amused.

It was already two weeks since he arrived here in this village and gained a foothold and information about this world and it was finally time to act.

Arriving at the healers house he knocked twice before opening the door and entering.

The house was small one roomed with plain furniture, a small fireplace near which a table was standing and behind it the healer was siting an odd datapad in his hands courtesy of Alistair himself which was standing in contrast to the old vibe of the house.

Alvor looked up when the door opened and with a huge smile on his face looked at the boy in front of him.

"Alistair!" he exclaimed "How are you? Slept well?" he asked and without waiting he started to blaber excitedly "This is so amazing!" he said lifting the futuristic device "So much medical knowledge! I can't wait until I'll be able to use some of this equipment! You're people are very advanced" he finished his tired.

The British man rolled his eyes.. This became a regular experience in the last two weeks and it honestly started annoying him.

"Alvor" he said quietly "I want to start building a small fusion reactor so I'll be able to finally start building some equipment..." he sighed "However I need materials.. Stuff like oil and copper, steel and so on.. Where in your opinion is the best place to get them?" he asked, he might know now mostly about the different kingdoms and races but he had no idea where the big manufacturers were.

The older man scratched his forehead "It will most likely be the dwarf kingdom" he said finally "However I doubt they'll give it to you freely... So unless you're going to share some of your technology with them..." he trailed off.

Alistair nodded solemnly "I know Alvor" he said slowly "Which brings me to the second point I wanted to discuss with you" he relaxed and a sigh escaped him "Usually to get enough materials to create something like what I have in mind... It would take a full government to do. However thanks to a technology I acquired" a smile crossed his face as he felt entrained by the way he described how he got some sci-fi tech.

"All I need is enough materials to create a single small reactor which will be used to power this tech and will let me get exactly what I need.. However as you so nicely said I need money.. And here is my question.. Where can I get a hefty sum of money?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

The blue eyed man fell silent, contemplating what to say. They were both silent for a long moment until the healer looked up.

"There is but one choice which comes to mind aside of selling your technology" he sighed before continuing "Let me tell you about the adventurers guild".

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later the otherworlder was walking out of the village, exiting the village he turned around and waved to the people who came to see him off.

One of these was a petite woman with long black hair who waved back enthusiastically.

Stiffing a groan, the young soldier waved back. This woman was the daughter of the mayor who decided that because he saved her she now could try to gain his affection.

As if he had time for stuff like that.

He was glad to leave for some time.. Hopefully this stalker will decide to leave him alone by the time he would return..

"Master" the robotic voice of the AI suddenly spoke "You seem to bear ill will to this woman" the machine stated.

Alistair shook his head "No.. No ill will. However I can't stand people like her.. I still have nightmares from some fangirls back in Britain" an involuntarily shiver ran through his spine at the memories.

When he was sure he was far enough from the village he stopped and accessed his stealth armor but left the helmet out, his long hair falling on his back.

"Well" he muttered "It's time to get going" he said as he activated his rocket pack and took to the air toward the capital of the Baharuth empire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind was striking his face and ruffling his hair.

A faint smile appeared on his face as he thought of what the brown haired healer told him.

He knew he needed money to get what he wanted and apperantly the fastest way was to go through the adventurers guild and as an added bonus he might learn much more about this world.

He was still finding it hard to accept that monsters and magic existed here, even if humans were not known for their great ability to manipulate the mystic energy, and so he decided to be careful.. There was no way to be sure what kind of power the adventurers posesed and that's even the lower ranks.. He didn't really want to know what the Admantite class could do.

And speaking of classes.. If he wanted to get much money he needed to get some high grade work.. Which unfortunately were restricted to the higher level which left him with one of the two choices.

Either he would go to guild and start from the bottom.. Meaning he would loose valuable time.

Or he could try finding some high grade adventurer and save their hides thus getting himself a nice recommendation.

Sighing deeply he checked his radar which was showing also any hostiles around him.

To be honest he had no idea how exactly was it still working without any of the games functions.. However he won't look a gifted horse in the mouth.

A quick beep alerted to some hostiles and some nonhostile not far from his position.

Slowly descending down, the Brit smiled broadly as he saw what was going on.

A group of five people, all wearing some high grade armor and what most importantly for him with golden identification necklaces around their throat which according to Alvor identified them as gold rank adventurers.

Alistair smiled broadly.. Apperantly lady luck was on his side.

Slowly approaching them, he lifted his hands in greeting.

The leader, a young man with brown hair and beared approached him, his eyes scanning the outlandish black armor.

"Halt civilian" he exclaimed "This is a danger zone! A chimera has made a close cavern into its home and we the members of the screaming whip group were sent to exterminate it" he told the young man who nodded, amusement on his face.

Alistair smiled brightly "I see.. That's sounds fabulous. Now gentlemen" he said his smile still on his face "If you please let through... I have a date with the chimera" his excitement visible in his eyes.

He really couldn't believe his luck.. To find a high group of adventurers just as he needed them.

The leader looked like he was about to protest but Alistair didn't wait for him to say anything, instead he walked past him and toward the cave's entrance.

From behind him he heard another one of them speaks to the leader.

"Let him be Jack " the female adventurer told her teammate "You did the best you could.. It's his life" she told him, her long purple hair flailing.

The man nodded slowly but his eyes never leaving the young man who walked to a certain death.

The Brit didn't care one way or another, instead he activated his stealth system and walked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The cave was large but not much so. Never before had he been son grateful to his radar which told him the exact location of the beasts.

Gaging slightly at the strong smell of rotting flesh, he decided to go out as fast as possible.

Apparently there were three of them, and he really had no wish meeting them face to face, not without being sure that he could kill them.

Slowly he went into a small corner and with a quick command line he released a small satchel.

He walked some more and put three more at random parts of the cave.

Walking out he shook his head in dismay at the thoughts about the developers of Stardust. Who in their right mind will make a portable explosive with power of fifteen megaton?!

However this was playing in his favor and thus he didn't complain.

As he walked out a small smile appeared on his face.. No matter how strong those creatures were.. They aren't surviving this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Robinson was a gold ranked adventurer. He saw many battles in his life and was in many a death situations.. He saw fools jumping into the front lines sure that they are the next Gazef Stornoff and being killed for their foolishness.

And looking at the young man entering they cave, he could do nothing but close his eyes in pain.

Continuing their preparations for the assault, the five adventures suddenly turned around as they heard soft footsteps.

And to his surprise, he saw the young man walking out slowly, a smile on his face and his hand lifted in a greeting.

No not a greeting, for after a second the man lowered one finger.

He's counting something Jack deducted.. But what?

The foreign looking boy walked toward them, his fingers continued to lower until he was left with just one finger lifted.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he mouthed one word.

"Boom"

And the entire area shook making him fall.

He felt the earth shaking beneath his feet as if it was a drunken man, and it was all he could do to just look up at where the boy stood.

To his surprise the boy was standing unmoving, his long hair flipping in the air.

And behind him, where once the cave of the monsters was standing now was nothing but a deep crater.

And as he once again looked at the lad in front of him at his huge smile...

He felt fear.

End of chapter 4.

Sorry for the long delay.. A bit longer this time Enjoy.


	5. chapter 5 :the guild

**Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.**

**Chapter 5.**

The cart was moving slowly on the wide roads leading to the capital of the Baharuth empire, its wheels rattling steadily.

Inside of it five people were staring at another man who was looking out of a window, his eyes taking in every detail with delight.

The leader of the group played with his brown beard while gripping his golden identification tag with his armor.

If anyone would've told him that this young man who was looking so delighted by the slightest hint of beauty could've destroyed an entire lair filled with chimeras .. Not to mention destroy the lair itself.. He would've called them delusional.

But now.. Now he knew what true fear was.. Was that the power the likes of which people like Fluder Paradynehad? For in his mind there was no doubt that the young man in front of him was a great sorcerer.

Now they were all in a cart taking them toward Arwintar their destination the adventurers guild.

He couldn't shake the image of the boy standing unmoving as everything around them shook, and a smile on his face.

When the boy approached them and helped them get up, he asked if they could perhaps take him to the capital seeing as he wanted to join the guild.

Jack couldn't help but smile.. For his heart told him that this boy is going to become a legend as a new admantite adventure or even greater.

"Jack" the purple haired woman spoke "Are you alright? You have this look on your face.. The same one you get every time you are deep in thought" she told him putting her hand on his lap.

He smiled and shook his head "It is alright Alicia" he answered "I just think how famous we will become after he will become famous.. After all being the first group who met him and saw him in action should mean something, shouldn't it ?" he said playfully.

Alicia smiled back "I guess so"

Looking at this scene Alistair couldn't help but smile inwardly..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they arrived to the gates of the captial, Alistair couldn't help but admire the city.

The great walls surrounding it, the towers and spires and the houses which looked so much like what back home was called the middle ages.

While not as grandiose as the city of New London back home with its advanced technology it had a captivating feel to it.. In his mind he could imagine king Arthur walking a city just like that, excalibur in hand.

And adding to all of this the beauty of the nature around him, the numerous trees and plants that were quite rare in his old world.. Even though the three allied nations were working of bringing the world back.

The cart rolled through the gates and onto the smooth roads of Arwintar, full of people and life.

They moved through the crowded streets toward the guild hall.

The horses slowly stopped and the door opened by the driver who beckoned them to come out.

Walking out, he couldn't help but be amazed by the guild.

The building was huge and remind him a bit of the famous Notre Dame de Paris albeit less intimidating.

The heavy doors were guarded by two soldiers in uniform with the insignia of the empire.

As they approached the soldiers inclined their heads to them expressionless.

And as they entered he smiled as he saw the high sealing and expensive painting on the walls, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic as it reminded him of his own home in Glasgow.

Jack walked in front of him guiding him toward the reception where a young black haired woman was standing, and adjusting her spectacles was reading some document.

When she looked up and saw them, her face morphed into surprise.

"Jack!" she called to the brown haired man "You're already back?" bewildered she looked him up and down "You left only three days ago" she exclaimed.

He smiled and waved as he approached "How are you Laura?" he asked the receptionist "We are back and the mission is done" he said and watched in amusement as the woman's expression changed into one of shock.

"B-but only three days.. " Laura mumbled quietly which brought a reaction of full blown laughter from Jack and his teammates.

"You are right of course.. There is no way we would've been able to finish it in just three days.. I can't really take credit for the completion of this mission.. But rather this man" he said pointing at Alistair who stood behind him with a small smile on his face.

The woman's blue eyes widened in surprise "Jack!" she said darkly "Did you let a civilian to finish your own mission?" he eyes narrowed in anger "I thought you were more responsible than that!".

The man was about to answer her scolding when he felt the soft feel of the weird fabric from which the armor of the young man was made on his shoulder.

"Don't bother.. Let me talk to her" the Brit said with a smile as he approached the reception.

"Good evening lady Laura" he said with a small bow and taking her hand he kissed her knuckles making her blush "My name Alistair Alstreim" he flashed her a charming smile "Please do not blame Jack as it was not his fault.. He from his own side did his duty and warned me about the danger I was putting myself into.. It was my choice not to listen to his plea and putting my life in danger"

Alicia smiled as well "We were quite fortunate that you interfered.. By ourselves we could've been unsuccessful and quiet possibly dead" she chuckled.

Laura looked with amazement as the others of the golden adventurers group chuckled.

Finlay catching herself she nodded "Well I am just glad you helped them.." she sighed "That will take some paperwork" she spoke miserably.

"Sorry about that" the British man said awkwardly scratched his hair.

She shook her head "Don't worry about it" she said and seeing he was still standing there she sighed again "Am I correct to assume you are here to join the guild?" she asked her mind throbing at the thought of how much paperwork she would have to aform.

"I guess it's obvious" he said "Yes I am here to join..".

She nodded "Very well.. Wait here and I'll go get you your tag and the neccecary documents" she got up and walked toward the back room and after a moment returned with one golden plate in her hands.

"Here you go" she said with a smile on her face "Your actions showed you are suitable for this rank.." she stopped and took out a document and indicated on the lowest part of the paper "Please sign your name here" she said "this is an agreement from you to obied by our rules".

The man nodded and taking out a pen from his pocket wrote his name.

Only when he finished did he notice his mistake.

Not only was he using a pen which wasn't something existing here.. But he also wrote his name in perfectly beautiful English..

Laura looked him up and down, her eyes stopping on the pen.

"Mister Alstreim" she spoke slowly "If u may ask.. What is this thing you used to write? It's so amazing!" she exclaimed "There is no need to dip it into the ink and no blots came out!" her blue eyes were shining as she thought how much easier her life would be with something like that.

Cursing himself for his mistake he sheepishly rubbed his hair "This.." he sighed "This is called a pen and is the a writing tool in the country from which I hail" he explained.

Jack was looking at him wide eyed and all around him people gathered to see the pen.

"Good job Alistair" he thought to himself quietly "Here is for keeping low profile" he scolded himself.

"So you are a foreigner?" a man with heavy metal armor asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved forward to put his hand on his shoulder "Which country are you hailing from?"

Alistair appraised the man up and down, taking in his huge body and long blonde locks of hair, but in contrast to his intimidating look the man's green eyes were soft and a small smile was dancing across his futures.

"I doubt you've heard the name of my country.. It's far and unreachable.." he sighed again but flashing a smile to the man.

The man nodded "Nice meeting you runt.. Your armor is quite interesting what's it made of? Adelwardus is the name by the way and I am a silver plate adventurer" he said with a smile indicating on his plate.

Alistair smiled pleasantly "It is a pleasure to meet you Adelwardus, and as for the armor it is a secret I am afraid.. One which I myself do not know" he explained apologetically and when the giant man nodded in understanding he thanked God that he was able to avoid this problem.

"I understand..Smith secretes and all that" the man smiled "In any case if you are looking for help don't hesitate to ask me.. I might be of a lower rank but I am still more experienced" he smiled before clapping on the Brits back and walking away.

Alistair sighed in relief and turned to the receptionist once again.

"I guess we are finished here?" he asked her.

The woman nodded "Yes this will be all.. However might I ask a personal question mister Alstreim?" she asked.

"Just Alistair is fine and sure ask away".

"Well" the woman said clutching her hands nervously as she eyed the pen "Will.. Will it be possible to buy this artifact from you? I'll pay as much as you want.. This will just save me a lot of work" her voice was nervous.

Alistair widened his eyes before he smacked himself on the head "This won't be a problem" he said as he put the pen on her table and took out several more out of his pocket "Here you go and there is no need to pay.. " he smiled.

"I understand.. And I am sorry for asking something like this" she spoke hastily only to stop when his words and actions registered in her mind.

"You are giving me those for free?" she asked wide eyed.

He smiled "Those are not artifacts and are mass produced in my country.. There is really no need for you to be so surprised".

He turned around "Well see you around" he said with a smile as he walked toward the exit not seeing the stars filled eyes of the woman behind him only to be stopped by Jack.

"Umm.. Alistair?" he asked slowly and seeing the young man just raising his eyebrow in question he continued "We.. That is the members of screaming whip party would be delighted if you could stop by our inn.. We will have a small party" he explained.

Alistair nodded amused "Sure I'll be delighted.. When are we going?" he asked.

"We'll just take our reward and be on our way.. Will you wait for several moments?"

The foreigner nodded "I'll wait outside.." he said and walked out.

Jack smiled.. It appeared lady luck was on his side he thought before he walked back toward Laura, not even dreaming what kind of future did he just enter himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating in the small living room, the six golden rank adventurers raised their wine glass.

"Cheers!" a young black haired man with hazel eyes said raising his glass.

"Cheers!" the others returned.

Alistair smiled as he sipped from his own glass "Thank you Matthew" he told the black haired man "It is really nice of you to invite me here.. I am honored" his words were addressed to all five others.

"It is our pleasure" a young blonde woman said, relaxing herself into the comfortable couch "You really helped us back there.. And you didn't take any any of the reward so.." she smiled.

"Well I did kinda barged into your mission.. So it's only fair" he smirked "Isn't that right Antonio ?" he asked the final member, a magic caster who's hair was flaming red.

"Here here" the man nodded, his long fiery locks shaking.

The blonde smiled "So what's your plans for the future Alistair?" she asked "With the desplay you showed us I doubt you are going to stop at gold" she smirked.

"I don't know Helena" the boy answered slowly "Being a foreigner isn't easy.. I really need to learn the written language of this land... Is there any libraries around here?" he asked hopeful.

The brown haired leader nodded "Yeah, the national library is not far from this inn actually.. I can show you there tomorrow if you want" he said.

Alistair inclined his head in thanks both for the offer and for the lack of questions about his country of origin.. Even though he was sure they were curious.

Alicia suddenly took something out of her pocket and put it on the table.

Alistair looked in fascination as the candle like object suddenly lightened up and spread light around the slowly darkening room.

Seeing the quizzical look on his face, the purple haired woman raised in eyebrow "Never seen a magical candle?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh" he said quietly more to himself than to the others "So this works on magic?".

The woman nodded.

"I see" he said quietly relief spread across his chest as he now knew there wasn't some more advanced civilization here.

"Can I borrow it?" he asked "It really picked my interest" he explained.

The woman nodded "Sure" she said taking another one from her pocket "Those are very cheap".

"Thank you" he said, glee in his heart.. It was time for Scorpio to start and analyze it.. Who knows what he could find?

After that they talked into the night, laughing and joking around until it became very dark outside.

"Do you have were to sleep tonight?" the brown haired man asked "If you don't you are welcome to stay the night here.." he said.

Alistair smiled in surprise and gratitude "I would be honored.. I won't impose too much.. Tomorrow I'll take a mission so I'll at least be able to pay for lodging" he apologized.

The man smiled "Don't worry about it.. You are more than welcome here" Jack said and all the others nodded in agreement.

The Britishman bowed slightly "Thank you for your hospitality".

His last thought before he fell asleep was that everything might not be so bad after all.

Less than an hour later, when the pale light of the moon bathed the room, all six were sleeping soundly.

End of chapter 5.

Kinda boring but still important.


	6. chapter 6: Darkness steering

**Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.**

**An :thank you guest reviewer for the review**

**. I didn't notice the chapter didn't update.. Thx! **

**Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.**

**Chapter 6**.

The darkness of the night was pierced by the soft light of the moon, it's light entered into every window, lighting the houses with its silver glow.

In a small room, one which was well equipped but lacked a personal touch a man was seating, his fingers were interlocked and his eyes were focused on a small crystal in front of him.

He sat there in silence, unblinking his mouth set in frown.

"So you say you will need more time?" he suddenly asked into the air.

After a moment of silence another voice sounded "I am sorry master.. But I will indeed need more time to analyze this crystal if we are to be able to determine what exactly is it" the synthetic voice of the AI was blank as ever.

Alistair sighed but nodded "I understand. Thank you Scorpio" he muttered and looked away from the crystal.

It was already three days since he arrived to Arwintar and was gifted the magic crystal.. He went on some small missions using the reward to pay for the rent of this small room.

A sigh escaped his mouth.. He wasn't getting anywhere with his plans.. But he also couldn't go on any big missions seeing as he was waiting for his AI to analyze the crystal.

He shook his head in annoyance.

"Master" the AI spoke again "May I inquire something?" the program asked.

"Sure.. Fire away" he said bored.

"I was curious master.. What is your end goal?" the AI asked.

That picked up the boy's interest "Oh?" was all he said raising his eyebrow.

"To clarify my intention" Scorpio stopped for a moment "What is it that you are planning? What is the point of creating the reactor? Is it for convince or something else?"

A wary smile appeared on the man's face "I understood your question Scorpio quite well .. I was just wandering if you didn't guess yourself ?"

"I am afraid I did not" the AI answered flatly.

Alistair barked a laugh "Well.. That should have been expected actually... You are not a human.. Thus you do not understand our feelings.." he sighed deeply and pressed a small button on his hand device making a holographic screen to appear.

The screen changed into a picture and more holographic pictures appeared, floating around the room.

All of them showed some kind of scenery, some had some nature.. Hills and fields.. Others were of castles or people smiling.. Even a younger Alistair was in one of the pictures.

"Tell me Scorpio" he asked the machine "What do all of those pictures tell you? Can you guess what it is that I want from them?".

There was a pause.. Long heavy pause which answered the question better than any amount of words could.

Relaxing back into his chair the Brit smiled softly as he looked at the pictures.

" This is my home Scorpio" he said quitely "Great Britain.. And this is what I am trying to do.. I am trying to get back home".

"I see" Scorpio spoke slowly which was kinda weird with his robotic voice "So you are trying both through the technological means and want to investigate magic?" he asked "That is quite logical".

"Glad I have your approval.. You are absolutely correct.. I am not sure whether we are on a different planet or an alternative reality.. But I will find a way to return home" his voice was full of determination and his eyes were burning.

The AI didn't answer, instead he continued to analyze the crystal in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked out of the room, normal civilian clothes on him and the only thing showing he wasn't just another person was the golden plate around his throat.

He walked quickly, a frown on his face.. Scorpio worked all night was still unable to find anything about the crystal.

He sighed.. It appeared he will not be making any progress in this direction in the near future..Thus it was time for a free day.. Not like he had anything better to do.

He walked through the busy streets, walking through the market stopping at some stalls and checked the merchandise when a conversation caught his attention.

"Have you heared?" a woman asked some vendor "Another child dissappeard last night" she said worried

Alistair stopped, and decided to listen to the conversation.

"Aye " the shopkeeper acknowledged "The sixth in the last month.. We should really keep the children watched at all time" he said.

The woman nodded "What does the emperor say about it?" she asked.

A mirthless chuckle escaped the man's throat "I doubt he even knows about it.. The sheriff on the other hand just doesn't have enough man power to do anything "

Not waiting any more the Brit continued walking he might need to investigate it.

All thoughts of a free day left his mind he turned around and changed his course to the guild hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the guild he was gritted with the usual hustle, the people were running around taking missions while others were seating around the small tables and drinking while having a conversation.

"Yaho Alistair!" the blonde female adventurer called to him from a small table where the other four were seating.

He smiled and lifted his hand in greeting, walking quickly toward them.

"Hey guys" he said "How are you doing?"

The blonde pouted but was quick to start a conversation.

"So Alistair" she said "Did you hear the news? About the kidnapping ?"she asked eagerly.

Nodding the boy looked at her" Indeed.. Is there any leads? Any ideas who could stand behind it?" he asked.

The blonde nodded "Rumors have it that the criminal organization eight fingers from the Re-Estize kingdom has it hands in it.. ''she told him.

"I honestly doubt it" the purple haired woman said shaking her head "They don't really have any real influence here in the empire.. It could be just a bunch of slaveres".

Alistair sighed "I see.. Well maybe I should dig deeper into it" he thought out loud.

A faint smile graced Jack's face "It's so much like you.. However please exercise caution.. Although I also agree with Alicia those people could still be dangerous" he said.

Alistair nodded "Thank you guys for the info..I'll be going then.. See you around!" he said turning around and quickly leaving the guild.

From behind he heared Helen's pouting "You're leaving already?" she asked.

Instead of answering he simply lifted his hand in a farewell gesture.

A faint smile appeared on his face.. It was time for 'Umbra' lead to take action.

"Let us see how those little pests of a scum will fare against all the might and info gathering ability of technology" he thought as he walked out to the bustling streets.

Xxxxxxxxxxccccxxxxx

His first destination was to the local police office.. Or as it was called here the Sheriff's office.

It was comparatively large building with the sign of the empire above the heavy oaken doors and two guards in light armor were standing near them.

He walked past them, inclining his head in greeting and walked in without waiting for their response.

He opened the door and was greeted by silence, as if the place was abandoned.

However in a more careful scan he noticed that the place was clean.

Nodding to himself he walked forward into a corridor with three doors.

On the further one from him he noticed the small signboard with the words "Sheriff Aiden of Merda" on it.

Alistair approached the door and knocked twice before opening the doors and looking inside.

The room was well lit by the light of the sun coming in through the huge windows in the far end of the room, the furniture scarce but well made containing three bookshelves, a small piano, a heavy table in the middle of the room and a chair behind it. A big candelabra above his head.

Behind said table a man was seating, his head bold and his eyebrows completely white, the man looked up when he walked in and Alistair saw his fierce blue eyes.

"Good morning sir" Alistair said slowly.

The man nodded and beckoned him to approach "Good morning to you too young man" the Sheriff replied "What can the local sheriff do for you? It's not usual to see your kind here" he said indicating on the golden plate around the younger man's throat.

Alistair nodded "I have to say.. This place doesn't look very used.. Kinda.. Empty I guess?" he asked /stated.

The older man nodded slowly his hand readjusting his black suit sadness in his eyes "Indeed" he sighed "We are overwhelmed as it is.. Not many people are interested in working for the police... Why should they if they can become an adventurers and soldiers?" he shook his head sadly.

Alistair nodded in understanding "That makes sense sir.. However as it stands I am here to help you.." he said making the man look at him with surprise.

"Really?" he asked "I do not remember any contracts from here to the guild " his voice was sceptical.

The brit smiled "Do not worry good sir.. I am here because of the recent kidnappings.. As I wish to investigate the matter.." he explained.

The older man's eyes brightened up "You.. You will realy help? I sent some of my people to investigate it.. But they are not really trained at tracking down" he explained.

Alistair nodded "Indeed.. However the first bit of info I need is the names of the families who's children were kidnapped.. Without information there is no way for me to find those scumbags" he told the man.

The sheriff nodded to himself "You are indeed a professional good sir" he said getting up and extending his hand "Sheriff Aiden.. from the small village of Merda"

Taking the extended hand Alistair shook it "Alistair Alstreim of Glasgow" he introduced himself "Golden rank adventurer".

Seating down the sheriff started to look for something in his drawers until after a short search he found them.

Taking out several documents the man extended them to the black haired adventurer.

"Here you go mister Alstreim.. The names of the people who's children were kidnapped.. Unfortunately I can not give you the document itself so please write them to yourself" the man said.

Alistair nodded before looking at the document and he wanted to slap himself.

_"crap" _he thought _"I totally forgot to study the written language..." _he berated himself before deciding to find a solution later.

Instead of reading it he had Scorpio copy it and gave the paper back to the man.

"Thank you good man" he said getting up and extending his hand "I'll be on my way to try and find those pathetic excuses for human beings.. It was a pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand which was taken by the older man.

"The pleasure was all mine.. I wish you the best of luck" he told the adventurer who nodded before bowing his head and walking out.

"What an educated young man" the old sheriff thought before returning to his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out the British man decided to go back to the guild, seeing as he himself was unable to read it and needing the others to help him.

Making a note to himself to learn the language as soon as possible he took course toward the guild his mind working quickly on his next plan.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts he didn't notice as he arrived at the guild and walked into the usual noise of the place.

To his surprise his friends were still there where he left them around an hour ago.

Smiling in relief he approached them.

"Yo guys" he said lifting his hand in greeting.

The others turned around surprised "You've returned quite quickly Alistair" the black haired Matthew said "Just please don't tell me you already solved the case.." he said half jokingly half serious.

The boy shook his head "No" he said in amusement "Not at all.. I just got the names of the people who's children were kidnapped" he explained.

Helen couldn't help but to start laughing as she caught his meaning "You.. You went to get the names but couldn't read them..didn't you? " she was able to say between bursts of children and chuckling.

"Yeah" he answered truthfully "You guys still didn't show me to the library... It's your fault" he acuused them playfully.

"Hmf" Alicia huffed "We have no interest in teaching you the language... You won't need us otherwise" she replied.

The group burst into a fit of giggles.

"In any case.. Will you help me?" he asked when he finally calmed down.

Jack nodded "Sounds like fun.. Why not" he said.

"Good" Alistair intoned cheerfully "So I'll need you to come with me to either my room or your own.. I need to show you the names

. I unfortunately don't have the original papers with me" he explained.

The group nodded and got up.

Paying for their tab they left the hall toward the hotel they were staying in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alistair stood in the far end of the room smiling devilishly as he so the surprise attached to all the others faces as they looked at the projected document right in front of them.

"This" Jack muttered slowly "What kind of sorcerey is that?" he asked bewildered.

"I won't bore you with all the details.. But in short I projecting the memory onto a space" he explained, emitting the fact that it was in fact Scorpio's memory.

They nodded slowly before the red haired Antonio decided to take a look at the content of the document.

"This is quite interesting" he said slowly "All the kidnapping were done on different parts of the town.. I am quite curious about it" he said.

Alistair shook his head "It's kinda understandable" he said "They tried to avoid notice.." he sighed "I guess we should go talk to them.. See if any of them can give us any info" he said.

Helen nodded "We should split.. It will make it quicker" she explained.

"Good idea" Alistair said "But be sure to get every scrap of detail you can.. Even the most trivial once"

The others nodded and got up.

"See you later guys" Alistair said before walking out of the room toward one of the addresses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Number eleven Empire Boulevard was a nice little house made of heavy bricks and surrounded by a garden.

He approached the door and knocked on it without hesitation, clothed in a military outfit his cap in hand.

When the door opened by a middle aged woman who's long brown hair had some gray in it he got a feeling of a deja vu.

He remembered standing in front of a door of a different house, his outfit bearing the flag of Britain on his chest and his head was inclined.

The news he gave then to the woman were quite painful.. Hopefully this time he will be a better messenger.

"Yes?" the woman asked slowly her voice weak, it was obvious she cried then she noticed his golden plate.

"You're an adventurer?" she asked some hope in her puffy eyes.

He nodded slowly "Indeed.. I came to get as much info as possible about the kidnapping.. I'll need it if I am to help you" he explained.

The woman smiled slightly "Please come in then" she said walking in herself she ushered him to a small table in the house and went to make some tea.

He looked around, noticing the small house with the blank walls and sighed sadly.

Two minutes later the woman returned with a cup of steaming tea which she put in front of him.

He bowed his head gratefully and after sipping a bit he looked at her "I am sorry miss..." he trailed off.

The woman caught herself "Oh! Yeah sorry.. I am Gertrude.." she said.

"Miss Gertrude it is a pleasure to meet you even though I would have preferred if it was under better circumstances. My name is Alistair Alstreim and I am heading an investigation into the kidnappings.. What I need is your description and every last detail" he told her.

The woman nodded shakingly "I.. I am not sure" she said "My little Vivien was playing with the other kids like every day in Victory street.. There is a small play ground there .. But there was a street performance on that day.. She went there with the other children while I was conversing with my friends" a tear appeared in her eye "But when his friends returned.. She did not" the woman couldn't hold herself any longer and a moan of pure anguish escaped her mouth.

Alistair put his hand on her shoulder "Please calm down miss" he said softly "I'll do my best to find her I promise" he said "But just to make sure I have one question.. Can you think of any reason why would anyone target her? Debts? Enemies?" he asked.

The woman shook her head "No.. I have no idea" she answered.

The brit nodded "Very well.." he said as he got up "I'll keep you informed.. Thank you for the tea.. It was delightful " he said before he bowed and walked out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating back in the room, all six of them were retelling what they heared.

Alistair sighed "There is one thing that was present in every one of the cases" he said "The street performance" he explained.

Matthew nodded "Indeed.. However at this time of the year there are many street performances" he told the other black haired man "So it's not so unexpected".

"That's quite the important piece of knowledge" the otherworlder said before nodding to himself.

"Very well.. I know what to do" he said before extending his hand "ability accses : 0023 SD" he said and his hand glowed for a second before thirty drones appeared around him, small and nearly unnoticeable.

"Go" he told them as they flied out of the room.

Without looking at the others he activated the holographic screen where all the drones were tracked.

"A-Alistair?" the redhead mage said awe in his voice "Is.. Is this familiar magic?" he asked.

"Something like that" the said man replied "Those familiars will be tracked through this screen" he explained indicating on the hologram "We will receive both audio and visual.. I belive that the key is the performances.. So I'll have them track those places where there will be performance... Those scumbags won't be able to hide from me " he said deviously.

All the others shivered at the expression on their new friend's face.

"This.. This is really amazing" the captain of the group said "I've never even heard of such level of magic before".

Alistair just smirked "Then I'll thank you not to tell anyone.. I don't need the unnecessary attention" he then looked up at the brown haired man "Just one thing I want you te remember.. Advanced enough technology is no different from magic" he said.

The five occupants blinked in confusion "What do you mean?" Alicia asked with her brow furrowed.

"This" he answered with a smirk "For me to know.. And for you to find out".

End of chapter 6


	7. chapter 7 : Revelations part 1

Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.

**Chapter 7.**

The small room was bustling with activitiy, six people were moving between flying holographic screens, their eyes taking in every small detail, making sure they won't miss anything.

"Anything new on your end?" the brown haired leader asked the black haired man who looked deep in thoughts.

The man shook his head "Not yet.. However I have the feeling as if we are missing the obvious.. Why would they need the performance around?" he replied uneasiness in his voice.

"Maybe it is to cover the children departure.."Alicia suggested.

Alistair nodded slowly "That is logical" he muttered thoughtfully before he returned to gaze at the screens.

"Alistair!".

The mentioned man turned toward the red haired wizard.

"What is it Antonio?" he asked.

"Here.. Come quick" the man replied urgently.

Quickly getting up, the Brit approached the screen his eyes stopping at the spot indicated by the mage's finger.

His eyes narrowed as he watched carefully as a boy, no older than ten who like many others were entranced by the performance, suddenly stopped rigid.

The boy turned around and walked rigidly toward a small side alley and disappeared.

Without loosing a moment, Alistair sent the drone toward where the boy went, while he himself furrowed his brow.

"Scorpio" he said abruptly "Do you find anything unusual? .." he asked.

The group looked at him as if he was crazy but all jumped back in fear when a voice answered the man.

"indeed master" the mechanical voice of the AI resounded in the small room.

"A-what?" Antonio looked around frantically unable to understand from where the voice came.

Alistair on the other hand payed no attention to the group instead his eyes were focused on the secondary screen which suddenly popped to existence where only the audio of the prefomance was heared.

"Isolating audio" Scorpio said again and slowly the voices vanished from the audio until only one instrument was heared.

"Wait" the Brit said "This flute.. Doesn't follow the music at all.. It is as if it has nothing to do with the performance itself" he muttered.

"Indeed master" the AI confirmed, and another screen appeared this time with the visual as well.

"Look carefully master".

Alistair looked at it carefully, again seeing the boy going rigid only this time he foucould hear the tune of the flute starting just a second before.

His eyes widdend "It's.. It's the flute!" he called before something registered in his mind "A flute yes.. But no.. A pipe!" he exclaimed "Could it be?" he bit his lip gently.

"A-Alistair" the purple haired woman looked at him with worry "What is going on?" she asked.

"Wait a sec" was the reply "Scorpio! Do you have a visual from the drone?" he asked.

"Yes master, the drone is following the boy.."

The black haired soldier nodded satisfied, before he turned to the others.

"Sit down" he told them "And I'll explain everything alright?" he asked rethoricly.

The group nodded slowly, eyes warily scanning the room.

Alistair sighed deeply "We have some time before we will be going anywhere.. Seeing as the drone is still following and mapping the road the kidnapper is walking" he muttered before seating down and looking at the group.

"Now first thing first I'll explain what we just found out" he started his eyes watching every single one of the five "As you saw, the boy acted weirdly after the pipe started to play.. There is a story from where I am.. More of a myth really about a piper in a colorful clothes who with the music of a flute could control children".

"So wait a moment" Matthew said "You say that this 'pied piper' is the one kidnapping the children?" he asked for clarification.

Alistair nodded "It appears to be so.. Unfortunately my drones aren't equipped with the necessary sensors to detected how exactly is he doing it.. Fortunately as you noticed it is now under surveillance by the drone.. We are waiting now to see where exactly are the boy heading." he explained.

Antonio nodded thoughtfully "It appears to be some kind of magical artifact.." he said while curling his red hair.

"However that aside" Helena said with a frown "Care to share with us what exactly this 'Scorpio' is?" she asked.

Alistair sighed and closed his eyes, his brain working furiously at an explanation that will be acceptable yet won't reveal what exactly he possesd.

Finally after a long moment of silence he opened his eyes and nodded "I'll explain.. But I won't be repeating myself so listen carefully" he stated.

The group nodded.

"Scorpio is a familiar.. Well more of a spirit familiar confined into a small vessel which is on me" he started "He helps me with my abilities and the stability of my weapons" a small smile appeared on his face "You remember the explosion which I used to eradicate the chimeras?" he asked rhetorically "Well in all honesty it had the power to destroy the entire area.. Not just the cave. However thanks to Scorpio the power was limited as to only destroy the cave.. And even then it made quite the earthquake" he finished his explanation and looked at them.

Alicia sighed "I see.. So he is not a demon?" she asked.

Alistair's eyes grew wide "Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Than it's alright" the purple haired adventurer said.

"Master" the mechanical voice resounded in the room "It appears that the kidnapper has finally arrived to his destination" the AI informed his master.

The otherworlder got up and dusted his trousers quickly "get me the visual" he commanded.

A holographic screen popped in front of him.

His eyes looked quickly around.

The room itself was dark with only a few candles lighting the room.

The boy walked quietly behind the hooded kidnapper and stopped just as the man stopped.

"Into the cell" the voice of the kidnapper was cold and masculine.

The boy moved toward the far corner of the room and Alistair couldn't help but gasp.

There was a cell there to which the boy walked in, and in the cell Alistair saw six other children all cuffed to the walls.

Three more people were moving around the chamber swords strapped to their waists.

"Scorpio" the Brit said "Transmit me the coordinates and activate the navigator...We are moving out".

"As you wish master" the mechanical voice said.

The others were getting ready, their eyes narrowed still thinking about the information they were given.

Alistair headed to the door and just before he left he heared the redhead muttering to himself.

"You're one curious man Alistair.. Where did you learn all this? I wonder"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran through the city, Alistair in their lead.

"Wait Alistair!" Helena called to him "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

But instead of answering, the man simply turned around to a small side alley where he opened a small side door and a horrid smell striked their nose.

"Oi" Alicia said quietly "You didn't say we are going to a sewer" she complained while covering her nose.

"You don't have to come if it bothers you Helena" was the reply before he walked through the door and into the sewer.

"Damn" she muttered quietly "What's his problem?"

He ran through the unlitted underground, his helmet active on a night vision mode, two small handguns in his hands.

"Turn to the right and in hundred meters turn left" the mechanical voice said into the small microphone in his helmet.

He turned to right, grateful he had a GPS like that in his arsenal before he turned left and stopped right in front of heavy metal door.

"You've arrived to your destination master" Scorpio intoned.

"Thank you" the man muttered, finally turning around to see the others coming right behind him.

"Alistair" the black haired adventurer said "You can slow down you know".

"Shsh" the Brit said before he turned to the door and saying a command a small flat device appeared in his hand which he put on the heavy metal door.

"Now be careful" he told the others "Our targets are on the other side".

The group nodded their hands automatically moved toward their weapons.

Alistair pressed a small button on the device.

A quite humming emitted from it before the inside of the door flew out with such velocity it striked the other side of and squished one of the kidnappers on the other side to death.

Alistair jumped into action unaffected while his friends stood there gobsmacked.

"Don't move!" he called noting the current position of the three surviving kidnappers.

One was a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes which currently were glewd to the newcomer who destroyed the door.

Another one was a man of small build, his vivid green eyes were looking with surprise at where his fellow was killed under the pressure of the heavy door.

The third and final person was the cloaked kidnapper, his flute in his hand, he looked at Alistair with unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Hands up!Drop your weapons and move over to the wall!" the Brit called his guns pointing at the cloaked figure.

The green eyed man, who was the closest to the cage with the children suddenly moved nimbly and moved toward the children he had jumped to the side only to fall down with a hall piercing his stomach.

The two remaining kidnappers looked at Alistair who's gun was directed at the now fallen man with pure fear in their eyes and moved their hands up while the walked to the wall.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed kidnapper asked in fear.

"I am the one asking questions" the black haired Britishman said.

Those words combined with the guns shut the man up.

It was at this point that the five adventurers walked in finally out of their shock.

"Now then" Alistair muttered "You mister pied piper" he said with a small smirk "Take off your hood and turn slowly toward me" he instructed.

The cloaked figure compiled taking the hood down which revealed a young woman with long brown hair her eyes sickly yellow.

"Now you will answer my questions or I'll have to take excessive measures.. So let's not come to that K?" he asked them.

The woman, who until now while under her hood was calm and collected suddenly bared her teeth and her face morphed into a mask of anger "Do whatever you want!" she hissed "But you'll get no answers from us!" she spat at him.

A sinister grin appeared on the man's face "Oh?" he muttered his eyes moving to brown haired man "What about you? Will you cooperate?" he asked him.

The man was shaking with fear his eyes darting between the man with the weapons that destroyed their magically enhanced door as if it was made of cardboard and killed two of them easily not to mention the five pepole behind him to the woman who like him was at said man's mercy.

He gulped but shook his head definitely "I won't answer you!" he said but his voice was shaking.

Alistair sighed and looked at the group behind him.

"We should take them to the police post" Jack said quietly "They have some interrogation specialists" he suggested.

"There will be no need" Alistair said before he approached the two prisoners.

"I am going to cuff the two of you" he informed them before he let his guns vanish.

The woman seeing that jumped at him nimbly, hoping to strike him with her bare hands only for her hand to strike the air in front of him and an electric bolt striked her moving through her body and striking her nerves, causing her to fall to her knees.

Helena who was about to jump in and help her freind looked surprised at the scene.

"W-what?" the female prisoner was able to mutter, her confusion easily visible even through her pain.

"Ah..my energy shield is quite useful isn't it?" he asked before taking a pair of energy cuffs and cuffing the two of them hands behind back.

"Do yourself a favor and don't try to break through them.." he started when the male prisoner cursed in pain as a jolt moved through his body.

"Well I guess I don't need to finish the explanation now do I?" he asked.

Two hateful stares were his answer.

"Well.. We are ready to move Alistair?" Matthew asked, his mace in hand.

The man shook his head "You guys take the children back.. I'll stay here and interrogate these scumbags" he replied his expression unreadable.

"Wait.. No" it was Jack who decided to object "I thought we are going to take them to the police!" he exclaimed.

Alistair snorted "I never agreed to that" he answered "Also the children are our priority.. So take them back home!" he snapped.

"OK" Jack said surprise on his face "There is no need to get angry.. Sheesh. " and turning to the purple haired girl he motioned her to come with him.

The only one of the group who wasn't interested in what was happening. was the redhead mage who was kneeling near the shot kidnapper and examining his wound.

"Remarkable" he muttered "I've never met with anything like that".

At the same time The brown haired leader approached the children with a smile.

"Don't worry" he told them slowly and showing them his adventurer tag he offered them his hand "We are here to help you"

"Helena.. You should go with them.. You too Matthew" Alistair told them.

They nodded and approached the children as well.

Alistair stood there his eyes on the scumbags he was about to interrogate, waiting for the children to leave with the four adventurers.

The moment the last child left Alistair muttered a command sequence and a small syringe appeared in his hands and he moved toward the woman who was still glaring daggers at him when a voice came from behind him.

"Mind if I watch you?" the redhead mage asked, curiosity pumping through his voice.

"Be my guest" the Brit said before he appeared the woman.

"What is it?" she asked her eyes full of anger.

"This?" the Britismam asked with a raised eyebrow while lifting the syringe up "Just little something to make you talk" he said before he injected the murky black substance right into her vain.

Behind him Antonio looked fascinated at how the woman who just a second before had a look of defiance in her eyes suddenly looked subdued, her eyes loosing their color and dulling.

"Now then" Alistair said with a small sadistic smile "Shall we?"

End of chapter 7.


	8. chapter 8 :Revelations part 2

**Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.**

**Chapter 8.**

"Now" the black haired man said with a dark smile "Shall we ?" he asked.

She felt herself relaxing, her muscles loosened and it was as if a fog was covering her mind.

"Why am I so relaxed now?" she asked herself panic rising, she wanted to scream to kick the man and kill him but her body didn't responded, instead she watched the procedure as if she wasn't the one seating bound.

"Your name" the man stated his eyes burning into her.

"Go to hell" was what she wanted to say but to her horror she could feel her mouth move.

"Ingrith" she answered.

The black haired man smiled broadly absolutely nodded "Good" here muttered "It's working".

Behind him the redhead man looked fascinated at what was happening his eyes were focused on her shining in delight and curiosity.

Ingrith wanted to scream in horror, what did the man do? What was it the he injected into her?

"Are there any more groups working with you?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered flatly "Three more groups, none of them are in the capital right now"

As she answered the man looked at something that sprang in front of him.. Some sort of shimmering wall with words she couldn't understand.

"What kind of sorcerery is this?" she wanted to scream but couldn't move her mouth.

"Alistair" the redhead suddenly addressed the black haired youth "What is this that you are looking at?" he asked curious

Instead of answering the was muttering under his breath "Heart rate normal " he muttered "Brain waves are steady" he nodded in satisfaction before looking at his allie.

"The serum might affect her heart rate and brain.. To make sure she will survive I am monitoring her heart and brain" he explained before turning back to her.

"What was the purpose of the kidnappings?" he asked.

Still trying to struggle she felt as if there was a wall of ebony between herself and her body.

"The sacrifice of the kidnapped for the purpose of summoning the great demon lord Belial" she heared herself saying in a flat emotionless voice.

She saw the man's eyes widen at her answer "Demon summoning?" he asked more rhetorically but she felt herself compelled to answer.

"Yes.. The demon lord Belial"

The man nodded to himself before turning to the redhead "Do you know anything about this Belial ?" he asked the man who looked at her with horror stricken face.

"You can't be serious" the redhead said "Are you insane!?" he exclaimed "You are summoning one of the demon lords?!" he screamed.

The black haired man didn't wait for answer to his question instead he turned back to her.

From her peripheral vision Ingrith saw her collaborator lying unconscious, probably loosing conscious the moment he saw what the black haired man - who she now knew was named Alistair - did to her.

"Where the ritual will take place?" he asked her.

Resigning to her fate the woman didn't even try to struggle now "Near the city of Eastwood in one of the underground ruins in the 'city of ruin' " she answered "In the deep forest near it".

Alistair cast a glance at the redhead who nodded in indication he knew where the place was.

"When?" he asked his final question.

"I do not know" she answered simply "The summoning of the great lord Belial will be accompanied by multiple smaller summoning of his army" she explained.

Alistair grit his teeth before he turned to the wizard "Antonio" he said "We need to move, with the knowledge we have we can stop it".

The man nodded and moving his hand in the air he levitated the two prisoners "We should inform the others and the adventurers Guild" he said "If they will succeed in summoning the demon lord our only hope is to defeat him with numbers" he said.

Alistair nodded before he quickly moved toward the exit, the redhead hot in his heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The were seating in a small seating room its walls of gentle cream color were adorned with the sigil of the guild and the Baharuth empire.

"So you're telling me" a young woman in a long crimson dress said, her hand moving away a strand of brown hair from her face "That a bunch of crazy cultists are trying to summon the demon lord Belial?" she asked and though she tried to keep her voice calm an undertone of panic was showing up.

"Indeed" the black haired man said the light from the window illuminating his gray eyes.

The woman stood up abruptly "Then there is no time to waste, I'll can an emergency call to all adventurers and will send a message to his majesty" she said moving toward the exit.

Alistair got up "I'll be moving first toward Eastwood, maybe I'll be able to stop the ritual" he said.

The woman nodded "Take all the rations that you need.. It's on the guild" she said "And may the gods look after you and bring you success in your mission".

He bowed in thanks before exiting right behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding a map in front of him Alistair looked into it.

"Scorpio" he said "Can you create a flying course using this data?" he asked.

"One moment master" the AI answered.

Two seconds later a holographic screen popped up in front of the Brit.

"All done master, are you ready to take flight?" he asked.

"Yes" was the reply "Please change to autopilot mode".

"Done" Scorpio answered "E.T.A four hours and thirty five minutes".

"Good" Alistair said changing into his stealth armor "Phantom lead...launch!"

And with those words his jetpack activated and he took up into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Alistair moved first?" Jack asked the redhead "I hope he will be alright.. He might be good but I doubt even he could survive an encounter with the demon lord" he said.

Antonio nodded "We don't have time to loose" he said "Let's get ready".

Voices of approval came from the rest of the 'Screaming whip' group as they moved toward the exit to get ready for the mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From his throne Emperor Jircniv surrounded by his bodyguards the four imperial knights was looking down at the woman kneeling before him.

Her long crimson dress was touching the ground and her long brown hair was falling on her back.

A look of disgust crossed the emperors face, one which didn't escape the woman's notice.

Internally she sighed knowing very well the exact feelings of the monarch towards the adventurers, or as he once said "If someone wants to fight monsters he should join the military, thus serving his nations".

It wasn't a secret that the emperor hated anything that could undermine the empire or his authority, the massacre of the nobles was a prime example.

However she knew that as much as he hated them he will help her the moment he will hear of the danger brewing in the far corner of his empire.

"Melissa Bluestone" the monarch said quietly "head of the adventurers Guild here in the Baharuth empire what brought you here before us?" he asked his red eyes hiding his disdain well.

The woman lowered her head even more "Your Imperial highness" she started her voice melodic "Kind hearted monarch, our protector" she spoke the normal form of adreess to the king "I am here with disturbing news and a plea of help".

The man looked surprised even though he hid it well, it was very unusual for the adventurers to ask for help.

"Prey tell us what is it that has you in such a distress?" he replied his eyes still bearing into her.

"Your highness, a disturbing news reached my ears.. News about a cult of demon worshipers who found a way to summon the demon lord Belial and have started the ritual near the city of Eastwood a ritual which I fear might have already been completed " she finished.

The hall was filled with silence and as Melissa looked up she saw the monarchs eyes grow wide as did the eyes of his knights and advisor wizard.

It was the old wizard who addressed her his eyes full of wisdom "Prey tell me how did you get your hands on the information?" Fluder asked his hand playing nervously with his long white beard.

"One of our own, who investigated a series of kidnappings learned after interrogation of the culprits of this as their reason for the crime" she answered "Said man had also been dispatched there to see if he can disrupt the ritual" she finished.

The notorious wizard now looked grim but returned back to his place beside the emperor who finally regained his ability of speech.

"The news you've brought us truly are disturbing, the empire will not let such threat go unchecked, on behalf of the empire I thank you for brining this information to our knowledge. The empire will mobilize our army without delay" he finished.

The woman bowed lowly before she walked out, a small smile on her face, for if there is anyone who could stop it it would be the empire and the greatest wizard of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Landing in a small wood clearing not far from the city of Eastwood Alistair looked around carefully, a long black photon rifle in his hands.

"Scorpio" he said "Send a group of drones to scan the area.. We need to find them as quickly as possible" he instructed.

" Acknowledged Master" the AI replied before quickly following the order.

A second later a group of six drones were hovering in the air before they took flight into different directions.

Activating his stealth field, Alistair turned to his right where the path took him deeper into the forest and to what according to the map was called the 'city of ruins'.

He walked through the woods even as Scorpio was tracking the drones movement and visual.

"Master" the synthetic voice suddenly flared to life "Heat signatures were discovered by the drone straight ahead.. Five signatures in total approaching as we speak".

Alistair didn't say anything, instead activating his dark vision goggles and readied his weapon.

Slowly walking on the forests ground he was careful not to make any noise, walking past a big dense tree he saw them.

"A bit cliché aren't they?" he thought as he examined the group.

All five of them were wearing bulky black cloaks covering their face and body, and they were all armed who with a sword and who with a bow or another weapon.

Not wasting any time the Brit turned his weapon toward them and took aim at one of them before squeezing the trigger.

Without a noise the first of them fell down on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

The four surviving members turned looking around frantically only for two more to fall down dead, gaping holes in their head and chest respectively.

Now there were only two left and under his cloack Alistair smiled.

"Scorpio" he muttered quietly "Send the drones to incapacitate those two.. I need info" he commanded.

As an answer Alistair saw the small drone moving toward them before shooting two) one taser bolts.

With a 'thump' one of the remaining cultists fell to the ground his body convulsing.

Carefully the black haired man approached the last one abdageetingnclose enough he caught his hand and pulled him to the ground simultaneously striking him in his stomach.

The man gasped and tried to resist by Alistairs genetically modified body was to strong for him.

Taking a pairs of electric cuffs he cuffed the man's hand before lifting him and seating them near a tree.

With a short command he pulled a syringe out of thin air, filled with the same murky substance as the last one he used before he Injected it into the man .

All resistance evaporated from the man's face and his eyes looked dull.

"How far are you from completing the ritual? " he asked the man.

"It is nearly finished" the man replied.

Cursing under his breath Alistair decided not to waste more time "Where exactly is your hideout?" he asked.

"Down the road.. Between the two ruined towers there is an entrance" he replied.

"See you in hell " the brit said before shooting the man in the head, turning around he shot the other survivor.

Without loosing any more time Alistair broke into a quick sprint toward where the man indicated.

And just as the cultist said there on an open plain within the forest Alistair was met with a scene the only proper name to which could be 'the city of ruin'.

He walked carefully toward what left of once great city, and as he approached one of the ruined buildings he froze.

For the assortment of buildings, from what looked to be private houses to the several great towers once towering over the landscape were not made of stone.

"Scorpio" the man muttered quietly "Please scan the components of this city.. What materials were used?" he commanded.

The AI gave an affirmative as he scanned one of the buildings, it's structure and components.

Finally after a long moment Scorpio flared back to life "Master, the main components to build this building are industrial grade concrete and refined still.." the AI gave his account.

"Impossible" Alistair muttered "Those are modern materials that for the most part shouldn't exist in this world with its backwards technology" he said quietly.

"**What in the world is this place ?! **".

End of chapter 8.

Short chapter but still important, I wonder what is the meaning of this revelations?.


	9. Chapter 9 :Revelations final part

**Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun.**

**AN : Greetings to you all, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The hiatus is over and the announcement chapter will be removed.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.**

**Chapter 9.**

He walked carefully through the rabble, his eyes scanning the area for any hostile, but the ruins were silent, only the wind distrusting the eerie peace.

He approached the area between the two towers which from where he was now looked more like a skyscrapers than any type of medieval structure, and stopped gaping.

There between the two ruined buildings was a ramp descending deep into the earth, a small sign of black trefoil on yellow font.

"A nuclear shelter" he muttered in awe when the synthetic voice of his AI interrupted him.

"Master, I detect a huge reading of an unknown particle coming from within the shelter"

That stopped the man in his tracks "Unknown?" he asked surprised.

"Indeed master, the data doesn't match any other in my database... I would suggest to proceed with caution" Scorpio advised.

Alistair nodded before changing his armor into the special environment armor, his helmet closing hermetically.

Summoning an automatic photon rifle he proceeded to walk down toward the entrance, his scanners on full alert.

Arriving to the end of the ramp he found himself before a heavy opened blast door, peering inside the shelter he activated the night vision in his helmet as he proceeded carefully.

He stepped in, carefully looking around as he walked down a long corridor.

He stopped before an intersection looking both sides, unsure which way to go, when his sensors picked around a dozen heat signatures approaching him from the right.

Leveling his weapon, he took a position on one knee, the gun positioned in front of his right eye before he squized the trigger, releasing series of plasma bolt toward the approaching signatures.

The plasma left the weapon silently, illuminating the passageway as they flied forward.

A yelp of surprise and pain came from the shot who fell down quickly, their final groans echoing in the passage.

Alistair approached carefully, making sure all of the hostiles were dead when Scorpio interrupted him once again.

"Master, your sensors are picking the unknown particle from some of the hostiles you just killed, it may be a good idea to analyze them closer" the Ai said.

"Thank you Scorpio" Alistair said as he crouched beside one of the bodies, only now noticing that while it is humanoid, it was definitely not human.

Its skin color was angry red, it's eyes had a reptile feeling to them, and their ears were long thick and red.

Activating a small scanner on his hand, Alistair carefully recorded the signature, before summoning a small plastic bag were he put part of the creatures flesh for further inspection later.

Getting up he reactivated his energy shield before he continued on his way.

He passed through long corridors filled with rooms and monsters which he easily took out, as well as some cultists.

Arriving to another intersection he shook his head in wonder.

"Is this really a shelter?" he wondered out loud "It looks more like an underground city".

He was about to randomly choose one side when a small sign on the right side of the wall caught his attention.

It was an insignia of a raven holding a shield and sword and words written around it.. A sign of some kind of organization or government most likely.

The words were in a language he couldn't read, but maybe Scorpio could.

"Scorpio" he said "Can you decipher this?" he asked, pointing his hand scanner on the sign.

"One moment master" the Ai replied as it tried to decipher the words.

After a long moment of silence the Ai flared back to life.

"Since I have no reference I might be mistaken, however if my conclusion is correct it says 'Alliance defense Bureau' " the Ai said.

"An alliance?" Alistair asked surprised "And this modern technology" he mumbled clutching his helmet lightly "It seems that the history of humanity in this world has quite a bit of a mystery" he said.

"Master, while this is fascinating the truth is we can always return here to try an uncover what exactly happend here.. However we do have a more pressing issue" the Ai reminded him.

The Brit nodded in agreement "Indeed, we shall deal with it after we take care of our demon problem.. Now to figure which side to take" he said.

"I would suggest left Master, the abnormal reading are coming from there"

"Should've said something earlier than Scorpio" Alistair said, annoyed but took the advice nonetheless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The emperor overlooked his army getting ready to leave, standing firm and proud, the sunlight reflecting from their armor.

A blonde woman approached him, her long hair covering the right side of her face.

"Your majesy" she said quietly "The old man was able to reach a wizard in Eastwood and relay your orders... Our forces there will mobilize soon" she said quietly.

The man nodded but didn't look at her "Thank you Leinas" he said "However I have to admit I am surprised.. I expected you will run away the moment something like this came up" he said quietly.

A thin dark smile appeared on her face "If it was an enemy that would focus solely on you I would have.. However a demon lord from the times before the six gods would destroy anyone.. The safest bet is to stay near the old man and thus you" she answered before turning around and leaving the man's presence.

Jircniv shook his head in dismay but let her leave, his attention turning back to his army.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Riding in front of the marching army Jack was talking to his team members.

"I sure hope Alistair is alright" he said "After all should the demon lord actually been summoned he walked to a certain death" his voice was confident but to his companions it was obvious that he was scared for their freind.

"We can only hope that if this is the case that he was able to run away.." Alicia said quietly.

"I on the other hand believe the demon lord should be scared of Alistair.. There is something weird about the sorcery that he weilds" Antonio said quietly.

"Antonio?" Matthew asked surprised by the redheads words.

"I can't really put a finger on it" the man said "But it doesn't feel like magic.."he trailed off, unsure of himself.

" What was it that he said?" Helena's voice broke the short silence" Advanced enough technology is no different than magic? "

Antonio's eyes widend "That's it!" he exclaimed "But can it really be? Could all those miracles be a product of technology?" he wondered.

"I guess there is only one way to be sure isn't it?" the brown haired leader said "We should just ask him about it".

Alicia nodded "I agree, whatever his powers are we can learn later.. If we survive this that is".

A sour look came over Mathew "Always the optimist aren't you Alicia?" he jubbed at her.

The woman just turned her head away, ignoring him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of a door, Alistair took a deep breath before approaching it, his weapon ready.

"Master" Scorpio suddenly flared to life "Before you go in I would like to give you an advice" the AI said.

"Sure, go ahead" the British man said.

"Since we know nothing about what those particles are I would suggest to exercise extreme caution... We know not what reaction it might have to certain chemicals"

Alistair nodded "Understood.. However we will see if we can afford such luxury" he said "Please be alert and let me know anything you think might be useful as we go" he instructed the program.

"Acknowledged"

Without another word Alistair opened the door, carefully walking in and observing the room.

It was a very large chamber, with it's once white colored walls now gray from age and splattered with blood.

And at the end of the room, cloaked in shadows was his target.

It was humanoid looking, despite it's three meters height and pair of black wings sprouting from its back and the black hallow over its head.

When he walked in the figure turned it's head toward him, eyes surprisingly humanoid.

"A human" it's said in a deep baritone voice "And one without any magical capacity.. How curious" it said surprise echoing.

"I guess you're the one they call Belial?" Alistair asked.

"Indeed little human.. I must say I am surprised to meet one of the old humans here.. Those new humans are quite different from you after all" the creature said.

Alistair looked surprised "Old humans?" he asked "What do you mean?"

"Hmm.. Curious" Belial said quietly "You know of no difference between you and those" he pointed on the countless bodies around them, and Alistair was thankful for his helmet protecting him of the terrible odor that surely emitting from the corpses.

"Well.. I know that our body structure is a bit different" he said quietly, deciding not to point that his own modified body was quite different from the sapiens from his home just as it was different from the people of this world.

A booming laugh escaped the monster "Well perhaps.. But I am talking about their ability to accumulate mana" he said "After all it was your kind that gave them this ability" he said.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked, now truely curious "We gave them the ability?" he asked.

"Yes.. I remember when we first arrived to this world, it was so different.. Humans were the only race walking upon the land. They confronted us using their toys.. They killed our minions easily and even were able to create something to absorb ectoplasm destroying our ghosts.. Their flying machines rained death upon our armies." the creature continued to speak and with each word Alistair felt his eyes widen as he continued listening to the demon.

"Seeing as our minions were useless, we decided to appear ourselves in this world. And here we learned quickly that with all the magnificent abilities of the humans.. They couldn't fight beings made entirely of magic" a dark chuckle escaped him.

"They tried everything, and even some new weapon they called photon canon and it didn't work.. It was then that some of them decided to hide.. We swept across the world destroying your settlements.. And for a time we thought we've seen that last of you, we made sure to destroy everything about your civilization as to make sure nothing like this will ever happen again... After all when the portal opened other races came along.. Some who can wild magic and we wouldn't let them have your inventions as well" a chuckle escaped it's mouth.

"And even after that we still admired humanity for how clever they were, which is the only reason why I am telling you all this instead of killing me you outright" the demon said "But after two or three centuries we discovered that humans were even more cunning than we assumed.. They emerged from nowhere and while lacking the technology they gained magic.. We didn't not know it was even possible to grant magic to a race" Belial shook his head amused.

"So our scientists modified humans.." the Brit muttered in awe.

The demon didn't appear to hear him, instead he continued to talk "Even with their magic they were not much for us.. It appeared that while they were granted the gift of magic, it wasn't as good as it was for races like the elves.. We hunted them and found places like this one.. Were people in white experimented. We ended it.. However humanity survived even though they lost their wonderus gifts."

"However they were on the brink of extinction" Alistair said quietly remembering the known history of humanity he read about in the library "Until the six great gods appeared".

The demon nodded "Yes.. They destroyed us and saved the last remnants of humanity" he finished the story before his face moved back to the side.

"You should go now.. Before I change my mind and kill you.. Last of your kind" the creature said.

Alistair gritt his teeth, if plasma won't work and neither regular modern technology.. Than what was he to do? Should he retreat?

It was the AI which gave him his answer.

"Master, if we assume that this unknown particle is indeed magic.. We might be able to destroy it.. It is a particle after all" Scorpio said.

Alistair widened his eyes.. Scorpio was right.. There is one weapon which he might be able to use.

Turning as if to leave he quietly mumbled" **access** **code :0001 ER" **causing a small rocket launcher to appear on his hand with a single black projectile on it before turning around and pointing toward the demon.

"Here goes nothing" he screamed before releasing the projectile at the creature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the bunker's long corridors were a group of soldiers, the insignia of the empire unseen in the darkness.

"It seems that adventurer we were told about is already here" the lead soldier, a man who's golden cloak was shining in the darkness said as he moved over another cultists corpse.

"Sir " one of the soldier said quietly "Are you sure it's wise to come here?"

Under his helmet the leader scoffed "This is my city Gerard, I will not let anyone not even a demon lord stop me" he said as they continued deeper into the maze like area.

They arrived in front of the room where the enormous magical energy emitted from to hear the demon speaking.

"You should go now... Before I change my mind and kill you..last of your kind" the booming voice of the creature sent shivers down their spines but the leader decided to walk in only to freeze in his place at the sight of a lone adventurer suddenly turned around and whipping his hand forward.

"Here goes nothing!" the adventurer roared as something small and black headed toward the demon lord who turned around at the roar, his eyes igniting red and making the whole room to suddenly light up with dark red light.

"So be it.." the demon said, just as the projectile suddenly stopped right in front of him.

The leader froze at the sight of the monster, and the magical energy he felt made his legs buckle.

Belial stopped as the small projectile stopped in front of him and started to glow.

Reaching his hand toward the tiny armament he saw the human jump back toward the door.

And as he touched it, it suddenly glowed blue before exploding, the eerie blue light engulfed him, causing him to scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alistair looked carefully at where the explosion happened, the scream of pain from the monster still echoing in his head.

"Master, I pick no reading of the unknown particle.. It seems it's a success"

The man nodded a sigh of relief escaping him, this weapon was his last resort.. The eradicator rocket.. A weapon designed to eradicate even molecules and particles into nothing.. Something that scientifically should not be possible.. But he did come from a sci-fi game after all.

He turned around only to freeze as he saw ten pair of eyes looking at him with awe and fear.

Smiling awkwardly, forgetting his face was obscured by his helmet he lifted his hand in greeting.

"Hi there" he said awkwardly.

It took the group a few minutes before the leader decided to approach him.

"Greeting" he said, lifting the bevor, reveling his blue eyes "I am governor Richard of Eastwood.. Am I correct to assume you are the adventurer we were told about?" he asked.

Alistair nodded "I believe so" he replied before falling silent unsure of what to say next.

"I guess the threat is neutralized?" the governor asked rhetorically.

Alistair nodded "I believe so.. I am sure you have questions.. But can we perhaps speak of it in a more.. Comfortable setting?" he asked, hoping to take the man out of here.. After all he wanted to see if he could find here something useful which would be difficult with those people around.

The governor nodded" Very well.. Perhaps we should go back to the city and contact the emperor.. " he said before turning around and walking the same way they came, Alistair behind them.

And as they walked he couldn't help but contemplate what the demon told him, and more importantly the chances to find him something that would help him get back home.

End of chapter 9


End file.
